Hope found in a hopeless place
by maria-gale123
Summary: "You can find hope were you least expect to find it. Desmond just needed someone to show him that." Rated, T. Three-Shot. Family based fic. Set after the end of Assassin's Creed 3. Chapter 2 is now up! Chapter 3 will be up soon. Please R&R?
1. Chapter 1

An Assassin Creed Fanfiction.  
Date written on: 7th of Feb, 2014  
Rated, T

Based at the very end of Assassin's Creed 3.

Author: MariaG.

Hope found in a hopeless place.  
Two-Shot.

* * *

"Hope is the only thing that human's will still believe in when the world seems to have ended".

- Unknown.

* * *

"I hate you all." Desmond told them simply.

Altair showed no emotion to this, Ezio just glared at him and Conner just looked at Desmond with nothing but a blank stare.

"Why?" Ezio finally asked. "Have your reasons before hand, don't just sit there feeling sorry for yourself". Desmond finally looked up at the three older men, his body seemed pained but like Altair his eyes showed nothing.

He didn't stand up, almost due to the fact he didn't have the energy anymore. His ancestors seemed to know this already and had simply accepted it. Well Desmond assumed they had, because they said no words about him having to stand up to give "his reasons" to them.

Like they even deserved reasons. Desmond thought not, but thought it would be best; it would stop Ezio going on about it at least.

Desmond was praying it would, he didn't have the strength to be dealing him or anyone else for that matter. He was just fed up of having to explain his reasons to everyone.

Desmond just didn't have it in him anymore and it was starting to show... quite badly. Not that any of them had noticed. Only he could see he was acting more like Altair than he was himself. For now he just shrugged it off, I mean he was his ancestor.

"Why? You of all people are asking me why?!" Desmond finally snapped after what seemed like hours of silence. "You should know why, after all you put me through! You know what, I don't need to give you my reasons, I am my own person and I don't need to tell you or anyone else how I feel, so back off!" Desmond had nothing left in him, so he had no choice but to stop there. He didn't even looked to see Ezio's reaction. Desmond just looked straight back down at the stone cold floor.

He just hoped they would leave him alone now. But he knew, knowing his luck, they wouldn't.

But this time, he thought wrong, because surprising to them all, Altair got involved, what he said was simple but effective.

"Both of you leave, I will to talk to him alone." I was an order not a choice. So, Conner walked off somewhere straight away while Ezio looked like he wanted to protest; but he knew Altair well enough to know that wasn't a good idea and eventually stormed of in a huff.

Quite awhile pasted before Altair walked over to Desmond. He just sat down next to him and didn't say a word to him for awhile. He knew he could get anything out of the younger boy but he had learned from both Malik and Maria, that there were times to force and times for just thinking.

Altair just let Desmond think for so time before he would say anything.

But to Desmond, it was all a waste of time, he had tired and tired, but it was hopeless, he was at the point of thinking that his own life, even after death, was just hopeless...

* * *

A/N: This is my first story on here, so please be gentle on me. Okay, well, there are two chapters to this small story and chapter two will either be up tomorrow or Sunday at some point. Okay, well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter:') the second one will be longer thought, (about 1200 words). Well please R&R? I would love some...

Thank you. :')

MariaG.


	2. Chapter 2

An Assassin Creed Fanfiction.  
Date update on: 27th of Feb, 2014  
Rated, T

Based at the very end of Assassin's Creed 3.

Author: MariaG.

Important A/N: Chapter one has been checked and improved, (minor grammar errors only). Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed!:') Means a lot!  
Thank you, but on another note, my internet went down and I couldn't upload this chapter until now; so for that I'm sorry, but there was nothing that could have been done about it, so here it is. Please enjoy!

MariaG.

Hope found in a hopeless place.  
Two-Shot.

Chapter Two.

* * *

"The person that seemed to help the least, is actually the person who will help you the most, when everyone else gets fed up of you".

- Unknown.

* * *

Desmond soon got fed up of the silence and decided to speak first. It may be a challenge, but he would get Altair to leave him alone; one way or another.

"Why don't you just leave like everyone else?" Desmond asked his oldest ancestor.

"What good would that do? You would just sit here in self pity..." Altair looked at Desmond after asking this. "You need to realize that you learn from experience, even if that experience is painful". Altair felt nothing from these words and waited for Desmond to reply.

He didn't get one.

Altair sighed in frustration , "You are hurt, yes, but unlike me, you didn't deserve this and I understand why you feel the way you do." He now seemed to have Desmond's full attention. So he quickly took advantage of the situation and continued.

"Dying an old age wasn't a blessing, it was a punishment. I lost the people that were close to me even before I was born, my father died at war and my mother died giving birth to me. I was given to my uncle, it was fine, until I could walk. Training was long and hard... my body ached and the beatings and name calling didn't help my already strained body and mind. But thankfully when I was fourteen he died."

"How?" Desmond asked.

"I killed him." Altair simply replied.

"Why?" Another voice asked. They both looked over to see Ezio and Connor standing next to them, Altair didn't jump like Desmond, he already knew of their presents. Altair didn't really want to tell a younger Ezio but, he answered the question none the less.

"Because I was told too. Simple. He was an evil man..."

"That just makes you as evil." They all looked at Conner.

"You killed your own father Conner, you can't really say much." Desmond spoke.

"Yes, that is true, but answer me this. Who maked the first move?"

"He did."

"Yes, however, Altair made a move without even there being a chance of defense. Murder."

"We've all murdered people."

"That is also true." Conner finished. "However, Desmond has not." Conner smiled.

"That's not true." Desmond looked ashamed, "I killed Lucy.."

"That was out of your control... I will side in your defense on that one." Altair put a hand on his slumped shoulder. This was as rare as Altair smiling. So, Desmond thanked the older man. And received a rare smile in the progress.

"So the point to all this is...?" Ezio asked,

"I was helping Desmond." Altair frond; looking up at the younger man.

"Well we want to help too. Don't we Ezio, the boy has every right to feel hurt." Conner looked at Ezio and then at Altair. "We all do. We've all lots loved ones. Am I right?"

None of them needed to say that Conner was right, they all knew he was, "so we can all comfort Desmond." Conner smiled at Desmond, he received a small smile in return.

"Thank you." Desmond simply told all of them.

"You still hate us then?" Ezio asked. Altair was impressed with the question, but looked at Desmond the same.

He didn't answer. So Altair decided to do it for him. If he was going to one good thing in his afterlife and in being remembered, it would be in helping Desmond Miles, his youngest descendant. This would be his last chance to be remembered for something else other than what he was... a darkened soul. So one of the last things he would do would be to help such a lost, betrayed, hurt soul.

He spoke, before anyone else could get in the way... "I owe you all an apology."

They all looked at the old man say next to the youngest.

"What are you on about?" Ezio asked. A confused look covered his young face, the other two seemed equally confused as he was. But let Altair explain.

"All of this. If I had just listen to Malik that one time, all this, none of this would be happening; not to anyone, not to you. Ezio, you... you weren't supposed to ever know, it was a mistake that your family ever became what they were, they just decided they would be. Then when they found out of me and my "legend" they brought it upon themselves to solve it. They should of just left it alone. However, you are of my bloodline, you alone and because of this you were connected to the Apple. If you were then the Templar's of that time would never of know. It was only because they found of from interception of your family and because of the early betrayal of your family that they did... I should never of left my life for them to find, the time wasn't right, the world back then was far too greedy of their own ways to have left such a thing. If I hadn't done what I did, you and your family would never of been betrayed and would of lived a life of peace and so for that, I am truly sorry... little brother."

All of they were silent after that, not one lashed out, no one said a single word. Not even Ezio.

"I can't believe it." Ezio finally spoke. "You apologized? You never do that..." Altair was looking Ezio straight in the eyes. "But, what is done, is done... I may be young but I learnt from my life on Earth. I didn't forgive and out of it came revenge. It was your teachings that taught my family about forgiveness. You wrote about Malik and what you did, my family.., my uncle, taught me to forgive the ones who had passed on, because their punishment was through their death. But I think your punishment was through living too long, brother. So as you've said before. You've had your punishment. You have passed on... So, all that's left is to forgive you. So I do. I forgive you, brother." Altair for the first time in his long life was speechless.

"I'm impressed. You learned well, then. Your forgiveness is most wanted, thank you."

"Never though I'd hear that from you Altair." Desmond looked at him still confused.

"Times change Desmond, and so do people come pain or change." Altair told him. Desmond knew this was his queue to shut up and to let Altair continue with what he was saying. But had to quicken it up.. he wanted Altair to explain to him. "So, what about Conner?"

Altair looked up from the floor. "What about Connor?" He asked.

"Why is he in all this, he's part of your bloodline right?"

"I was just thinking how I could explain it to him," he looked up at his descendant sadly. Conner had just been sat there, he hadn't spoken a word and Altair was glad of this. But he had a right to a "sorry", they all did and with Ezio out of the way, Conner's should be a lot easier. But Altair knew it always didn't work out like he had always planned. Just a "sorry" wouldn't cut this. For once in his life he would have to try harder, his apology, like Malik's and Ezio's would have to mean something to Conner, but also he had to feel like he meant it himself.

"Conner..." Altair sighed, "your father as you may not know was like you, an assassin once. He was like his father and his grandfather before him. Ezio's family did what was right and passed my knowledge of what I knew about the Apple of Eden down the line... until it reached your father, however, the tragic thing about this was, that by that time, your father had become a Templar and told them all that I knew and what every other assassin of my bloodline knew about the Apple. Our- my bloodline is the only one that can use the Apple correctly... Haytham, your father, was not part of my bloodline and he knew he couldn't use it; but by the time you became an assassin, a master assassin. He knew you could... because of me. He used you because of me. Every action has a consequence but it seems that mine didn't come until so many years later. I wrote down everything... now I know I shouldn't of, if your father wasn't given what I gave so many others, you would of probably have been with a family. You would not have to have gone through all you did to fine out your efforts were in vein from the very start. You wouldn't of had to kill your father and your mother may of even been alive. No lies, just peace. Like Ezio, you could of had peace with a family, my bloodline could of had peace. But because I didn't think, didn't know and didn't listen to my wife and my closet friend, they didn't; you didn't. I am truly sorry little brother."

Conner didn't know what to say, so he just said what he thought was right. "I forgive you, brother." None of they were surprised by the shortness of his reply. Conner had never been one with too many words.

"Thank you..." Conner nodded and smiled at the older man.

Two done... one to go.

* * *

A/N: I decided to do a third chapter, for Desmond! It will be up sooner than this! (Maximum two days), anyway, please review? Thank you! :')

MariaG.


End file.
